


Not jealous

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst's jealous of all the time Peridot's been spending with Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> My 666th post on my Shippinguniverse blog. Of course it'd turn out terrible though, huh?

Amethyst was not jealous. Why would she be? It certainly wasn’t because Peridot, who everyone knew was crushing on her, was now crushing on Amethyst's cousin Jasper. That certainly wasn’t the reason. It also wasn’t because she may have had the tiniest ittiest bittiest crush on Peridot. No matter what her friends said she was not jealous. Her latest mood swings and her latest aggrivations were not because of Peridot and Jasper. She wasn’t jealous. She just knew Jasper better than anyone else, even better then Garnet Jasper’s self -proclaimed rival. So she knew that Jasper was no good for Peridot, no good at all. She wasn’t jealous she was just… Protecting Peridot is all. She was just watching out for her friend.

Which is exactly why she was waiting for Jasper outside of the private school Jasper and Peridot went to. It was a little before three and Amethyst completely ditched her classes for this. This was an emergency after all and she didn’t care about those classes anyways. She leaned against the wall hands shoved in her jean pockets and watching the small puffs that formed in the cold air before her. It was December and threatening to snow but for once Amethyst hoped the snow would hold off for a bit.

Without so much as a bell the students began piling out of the school all laughing and talking amongst themselves. Amethyst stood up straight watching the crowd go down the steps of the school. They all looked the same to her same black cashmier sweaters with yellow lines on the sleeves, same blue skirts and pants, same black shoes and white button up tops. The only difference they all had were in their physical appearances and even those seemed restricted to make them blend in.

The crowd disappeared almost as quickly and suddenly as it had first appeared without even a small sign as to where Jasper was. Amethyst leaned against a nearby tree watching the door waiting for it to open again and for Jasper to walk out. The kids outside began to disperse heading home and trying to escape the cold. Her waiting ticked by from five minutes to ten to thirty to a full hour. It was getting colder and the sky was getting ever grayer cloud gathering to blanket their down in snow. Amethyst’s hands felt like they were going to fall off from the cold and she had to wonder if that was a possibility. She did her best to keep herself busy and distracted playing games on her phone texting Pearl to tell her, for what felt like the hundredth time, that she was fine and didn’t need any help. It was around the hour and a half mark right when Amethyst was getting up to leave that Jasper finally came out talking loudly about “her” Rugby team’s latest win.

Amethyst made the mental joke that the school was so pretentious it couldn’t even get actual football. Jasper was followed by two girls a blue haired girl she knew as Lapis and Peridot. Amethyst froze by the tree watching the trio walk down the steps. She could go talk to Jasper about Peridot with Peridot right there. It’d be weird. Not that it mattered cause she certainly was not jealous of all the time Jasper was spending with Peridot. But still she found herself unable to approach her cousin, her crush or their friend. Finally Peridot looked away from Jasper seeming bored by the story. She looked straight towards where Amethyst was and made eye contact. Peridot stopped walking, her grip tightened on her book and they both just stood there staring at one another. It felt like time froze just for them to stand there unable to move or speak to each other. Until finally Jasper broke in.

“Amethyst? The hell are you doing here?” Jasper asked pulling Peridot and Amethyst from their mindless staring. Amethyst’s eyes quickly glanced back to Peridot, which did not go unnoticed by Jasper, before she spoke. She shifted a little refusing eye contact with Jasper or anyone else and instead focusing on a leaf on the ground.

“I just need to talk to you.” Amethyst silently wished Peridot and Lapis would just leave already. She did want to talk about this if there was a freaking audience watching.

“Couldn’t it wait till the next Sunday?” Jasper asked clearly agitated by her cousin showing up out of the blue on her like this. She got to see her annoying baby cousin every Sunday during the “family meeting” why did she have to deal with her on the weekdays too?

“No. It’s important and private.” Amethyst said looking up and meeting Jasper’s gaze. The side of Jasper’s lip pulled up a little, this would be the perfect time to get back at Amethyst over last Sunday’s mashed potato incident.

“Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of my friends.” Amethyst narrowed her eyes at Jasper. She knew Jasper would pull this but had been hoping she wouldn’t. Jasper was always coming up with revenge schemes for Amethyst’s pranks and Amethyst had just walked headfirst into this one. She looked towards Peridot quickly who was still staring at her waiting. She couldn’t do this in front of Peridot, it was too embarrassing.

“You’re being a bitch Jasper.” Lapis finally spoke up, she was being so quiet before that Amethyst had nearly forgotten she was there. She was sitting on the edge of the stairs watching the scene that was trying to unfold. “Peridot and I will wait right over-” she was starting to stand up and leave when Jasper snapped.

“If you want a fucking ride stay here.” Lapis stopped moving and glared at Jasper who glared right back. They stood like this a moment and Peridot shifted uncomfortably she looked to Amethyst making eye contact yet again. This time they both looked away quickly. Amethyst reminded herself yet again that she was here out of fear for her friend. Not jealousy. Lapis finally sat back down refusing to speak but still glaring. Jasper turned back to her cousin. “Now spit out what you want so we can go home.”

Amethyst opened her mouth to say what she wanted but found her voice lost. Nothing was coming out her brain was working over drive internally saying everything she’d ever wanted to say to Jasper but nothing would come out. It all got lost from her brain to her vocal chords and she found herself standing there looking like an idiot. She wanted to say it was nothing, to forget about it and walk away but that wasn’t working either. All she was able to do was stand there looking dumb and it infuriated her. She closed her mouth taking a deep breath before glaring at Jasper. She was going to force herself to do this.

“I want….” She began but once again found herself lost. She glanced towards Peridot as though she held the answers. Peridot was staring at her unamused though seemingly confused. Her voice found itself again and she kept going “I want you to stop being such a bitch!” suddenly years of her own thoughts bubbled out as she snapped her head towards her cousin and clenched her fists. Jasper was caught off guard by this and stepped back. Lapis was giving her a surprised look that quickly turned into a small smile and a look of respect. She kept going stepping forward towards her cousin. It was so much easier to now push it all off onto Jasper then admit that she simply wanted Jasper to leave Peridot alone cause she was… Not jealous.

“You’re always using people, always manipulating them and always bullying them! Ever since we were kids you’ve done that! You’ve pushed others around, forced them to be friends with you and if they disagreed with you you’d hit them.” She was on a tear now. Now she just had to watch what she said otherwise “And don’t even try to say you don’t! Not only have I seen it! I’ve lived it!” That would happen. The truth would bubble out and now there was no stopping it. “You’ve always shoved me around and took everything I wanted!” Ok all she was doing was talking about herself, which she hated, but at least she hadn’t brought up Peridot yet. “Then when I stopped letting you push me around and take my stuff what did you do? You went straight to taking the girls I liked! If I mentioned I had a crush on a girl bam you were fucking there trying to win her over! You never even liked her! You only wanted her cause I did!” Her mind was panicking now screaming at her to stop but it was too late. She could tell Jasper had already put everything together. The glances to Peridot, the sudden outburst right here and there, the urgency. She’d already figured out that Amethyst was jealous.

Lapis and Peridot were left to the sidelines as confused as ever about what was going on. But Lapis was internally cheering Amethyst on hoping that maybe, just maybe Jasper would learn something from this. But from the devilish grin on her face it was obvious she wasn’t going to learn jack shit. Suddenly Jasper put her hand on Amethyst’s head making her stop talking, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

“Is that all, Amey?” Jasper asked using the nickname she’d given Amethyst when they were kids. She use to like that nickname but now that she was older and figured Jasper out more she hated it. She slapped Jasper’s hand away and stepped back still glaring. “Alright then. I won’t go around stealing your girls anymore.” Jasper shrugged like it was nothing. Her eyes went straight towards Peridot and so did Amethyst’s. They quickly looked back to one another and Amethyst mouthed

“Don’t.” Jasper grinned and turned on her heel starting to walk away.

“Come on girls, let’s get out of here.” Lapis followed her pissed that nothing came out of the conversation. She was at least hoping Jasper would admit that she’d been acting like a bitch before. Peridot was the last to leave she looked back to Amethyst once but turned when Jasper called her. She ran up next to her and Jasper looked down to her still grinning.

“So, Peridot….” Amethyst blocked out what Jasper was saying to Peridot and looked to her feet. She was jealous and she was pissed and she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She liked Peridot and didn’t want to see Jasper take Peridot from her like all the times before. She looked up and called after Peridot.

“Peridot. I like you.”


End file.
